The present invention relates to an electric connector including an electric conductive member. The conductive member is formed with notches and bent sections having bending angles. The bending angles can be changed so as to vary the gap between a free face of the bent section and an inner face of the notch. Therefore, the electric connector is applicable to the connection between various diameters of conductive wires.
FIG. 9 shows an existing electric connector including a base seat 9 and an electric conductive plate 91. The conductive plate 91 is a panel-like member formed with two notches 911. Two sides of the open end of each notch 911 are formed with slope faces defining a sharp angle 912. One side of the base seat 9 is connected with a cover body 92. A free end of the cover body 92 is disposed with a hook section 921. The other side of the base seat 9 is formed with an insertion channel 93. The base seat 9 is formed with two wire passages 94A, 94B for conductive wires 96A, 96B to insert therein. One end of one of the wire passages 94B is disposed with a stopper section (not shown). The base seat 9 is further formed with a connecting slot 95 perpendicular to the middle sections of the wire passages 94A, 94B and communicating therewith.
When assembled, the conductive wires 96A is placed into the wire passage 94A and the other conductive wire 96B is inserted into the inner side wire passage 94B. The stopper section serves to restrict the insertion depth of the conductive wire 96B. The stopper section is formed at one end so that the connecting slot 95 can intersect both the conductive wires 96A, 96B. The conductive plate 91 is inserted into the connecting slot 95 and the cover body 92 is closed up with the hook section 921 hooking the insertion channel 93. Under such circumstance, the cover body 92 presses the conductive plate 91, making the sharp angles 912 thereof thrust through the insulated skins around the conductive wires 96A, 96B so as to electrically connect the cores of the conductive wires 96A, 96B with the conductive plate 91.
The above electric connector can be easily assembled. However, such electric connector can be applied to at most two kinds of wire diameters (inner side and outer side). In actual use, there are many kinds of wire diameters. In order to meet different wire diameters, the wire passages 94A, 94B of the base seat 9 and the notches 911 of the conductive plate 91 must have different sizes and distances so as to successfully thrust through the insulated skins of the conductive wires and fixedly electrically connect the conductive plate with the wires. This means that it is necessary to prepare various electric connectors with many kinds of wire diameters for use in different sites according to different requirements. As a result, the stock amount will be relatively high and the products are apt to confuse with each other and mis-assembled to form defective products.